Cast Iron Keys (verse)
*disclaimer: this was written in High Elvish text and translated as best as possible to Latin, then to English. Some words were translated into other languages per request of the person. Most of the things in this page may not make sense, and will be defined and farther explained at the bottom of the page.* History Strange was created by the Four Elemental Dragons who existed before the beginning of everything. Their names are Saturday (Earth), Monday (Water), Wednesday (Air), and Friday (Fire). They are gods in their own right, but they cannot create life themselves. So they pulled together dead worlds and Friday breathed new life into them by sacrificing herself to become their hot cores. The 7 worlds will only end when Friday can no longer breathe them life and they sink into the Ever Ocean. Wednesday, the leader of the Elemental Dragons, opened a Rift in the Universe and began pulling creatures from the nearest Universe, which just so happens to be the one containing Earth and the star system surrounding it. He and the other 2 remaining dragons were the reason for many of the disappearances that happened throughout history. For example: the colony of Roanoke, Pompeii, and Spanish settlements in Mexico and other colonies. When people and animals are pulled through, they don't stay as what they were. The Rift can't sustain their original forms. So what happens is they are combined to form a new creature. Humans are the most affected. The people of Roanoke, for example, were combined with the Painted Horses they were riding. The Pompeians with the Arabians they were fleeing on, and so on. They got pulled on whatever world the Elemental Dragons saw fit, and populated the worlds. In the 7th turn of year 1145 A.C, Age of Magic year 0, an Elf known as Lord James Arcenciel, created a theory. He believed that Friday connected all the worlds together and that it was possible to step foot on the other worlds he could only see in the distance. So he forged 6 Cast Iron Keys and used magic to grow trees from the scales off Saturday's back to create portals. He used the key to unlock them and stepped foot for the first time on Tuesday. Soon, travel between worlds was common, and food was plentiful. Lord Arcenciel died in the 5th turn of year 3378 A.C, Age of magic year 2390. He was buried in the Elvish flower garden on his home world, Wednesday. The same day the 5th turn of 3379 A.C, Age of Magic year 2234, flowers bloomed over his grave. These flowers changed color depending how far they were from the sun with every color of the rainbow. They were named Lord Arcenciel's Flowers. The Elves tried to cultivate them in their flower gardens, but they only bloomed on the tree over Lord Arcenciel's grave, and in places with a high concentration of magic. Namely the World Portals. Several thousand years later, Saturday had grown more and more bitter because of the absence of Friday, so he attempted to sink the worlds to get her back. Wednesday, the one who had been making the worlds float, had been severely injured during the fight and could no longer keep them floating, so he and Monday restrained Saturday and let the worlds rest on his head, along his back, and on his tail. The worlds were hit hard, but none as hard as the 7th world, Friday. Friday was once the crown jewel of the 7 worlds. There was a giant castle looking over a vast sea that was called "The Sea of Lions". Lush forests covered the other half and plains that grew the food. All species living there lived in harmony, until Saturday first lashed his mighty tail. The world was hit with the biggest Earth Quake in history. They called it "The Wrath of Saturday". The castle fell, food dried up and wouldn't grow anymore, and the peace was broken. Representatives of the races who lived there agreed to leave Friday for the safety of their people, and moved to Thursday, the only other planet they could live on and survive. The Keeper of the Key closed the portal to Friday to prevent anyone from putting themselves in danger. Furious tremors and chaos befell the other worlds, so the 6 remaining leaders agreed that it would be best to seal the portals completely until peace could be restored and until Saturday ceased to terrorize the worlds. The portals were sealed, and the keys were lost. They still remain sealed to this day. That marked the end of the Age of Magic, 3rd turn of year 5823 A.C, Age of Magic year 4678. In the 6th turn of year 7265, Age of Terror year 1442, the Seers of the Dwarves on Saturday found a Prophecy. It said that there would be 2 Other Worlders who would come to their universe through the fabled Universe Portal that is said to be on the Head World, Saturday. Universe Portal was discovered by Lord Arcenciel in his travels. It's on a floating island with a small stream flowing under it which turns into a waterfall at the end and disappears into mist. Many believe that it is the Rift created by the Elemental Dragons that brought their ancestors to the Head World at the beginning of time. But these 2 Other Worlders will be like no other species. They'll find the keys, reopen the World Portals, and defeat Saturday once and for all. The Worlds Saturday Description Saturday is the Head World, resting in the Horns of Saturday the Earth Dragon. They share the same name because Saturday in every language means Earth. It is the largest world because at it's core rests Friday's Head. It is mountainous because those are Friday's horns poking through to the surface. There are 3 species fighting for control of the world. They are the Dwarves, the Cherokekins, and the Croatoains. The Dwarves live in the Mountains. They mine for Friday's ruby scales and the minerals that shift and rise through the planet from Saturday's back. The Cherokekins live in the woods east of the mountains. They hunt the Jumping Quirrel and the Hoffed Dog. They fish for the Rope Fish in the Lake in the middle of their territory. The Croatoains live in the plains south of the mountains inside a walled-off village. They and their farming animals, namely the Slepnir's Goats, farm wheat, corn, squash, and other vegetables. Lastly, the Bohemians living in the South Sea far below the Plains live peacefully and untouched. They have many colorful parties and events celebrating life and the life after death. They catch the Rope Fish and Silt for their food and grow Sea Kelp. Creatures Who Live There Intelligent Species * Dwarf (Mountains. Icelandic/Nordic/Scottish decent) * Cherokekins Deer Cervitaur (Forests. Cherokee/Powhatan decent) * Croatoains Horse Centaur (Plains. English decent) Lesser Intelligent Species * Odinsons Horse Centaur (Northern Hills. Norwegian decent) * Highlanders Cow Minotaur (Northern Hills. Icelandic decent) * Bohemians Mermaid (Southern Sea. Mexican/Spanish decent) Predators * Dragon's Wrath (Vulture/Albatross/Bald Eagle) * Serpentine (Rattle Snake/Sea Turtle/Sting Ray) * Hoofed Dog (Red Wolf/American Buffalo) Prey * Redd Zipping Byrd (Robin/Humming Bird) * Swallowing Jay (Swallow/Blue Jay) * Violets (Blue Jay/Cardinal) * Jumping Quirrel (Squirrel/Mouse/Chinchilla) * Slepnir's Goat (6-legged, 6-horned Jacob's Goat/Mule) * Howlers (buttercups/coyote/Rex rabbit) * Rope Fish (Trout/Garden Snake) * Plastic Eel (saran wrap/tin foil/cat fish) * Silt (sting ray/cuttlefish) Flora * Lord Arcenciel's Flowers (They reflect light like a crystal. Closest flowers= red, Farthest flowers= purple. They grow in vines and use structures/trees to climb like ivy.) * Petarofe (Petunia/Rose) * Fosuckle (Foxglove/Honey Suckle) * Sea Kelp (Seaweed/Marigold) Important Locations The Floating Island of the Universe Portal This floating island, unlike every other floating island in the Universe, does not remain in the same location. It is high above the air and only accessible by flying animals or very very high teleportation magic. The mist from the waterfall cloaks it's location among the clouds. As of this moment, it is only truly accessible to the Elemental Dragons. Friday's Mountains This mountain range is cold and windy all-year around. Snow caps the mountains the farther away it gets from the south until it fades into hills. The Dwarves live in tunnel systems located inside the mountains that cross into each other into an endless maze that only it's citizens can navigate. They regularly fight the Cherokekins for rights to mine in the forest. Their king wears the antlers of the biggest Cherokekin killed in history as his crown. The Rolling Hills of the Highlands These are the hills and valleys located north of Friday's Mountains where the Highlanders and the Odinsons fight for land. Their petty squabbling puts them under the Lesser Intelligent Species not because they're not intelligent, but because they don't participate with the rest of the world. The constant cold weather is perfect for their tough food they grow, most notably pumpkins and peanuts. Vast Plains of Saturday Here lives the Croatoains with their simple and small, village-like way of living. They teach their children in a school house and grow their crops in the soil surrounding the fortress. Entire families live in manor-like houses and they have a communal cemetery. There are multiple generations of Croatoains that come from different time periods from the same location, so they separated into multiple communities spanning the entire plains. Forest of the Past Cherokekins are the only species that are brave enough to call this forest home. It is here that it is believed to be the home of The Floating Island of the Universe Portal. They hunt modestly, taking only what they need, and fighting the Dwarves. They believe that the minerals and the gold in the dirt keep their plants growing strong and prey plentiful. South Sea The South Sea is home to exclusively the Bohemians. Not much is known about their culture except for the brightly colored shells and scales that are found on shore, and the golden petals of sea kelp that float on the surface. There is a sweet fragrance that hangs in the air with a hint of spice that makes anyone unaccustomed to it sneeze and leave the area. Sunday Description Creatures Who Live There Intelligent Species Lesser Intelligent Species Predators Prey Flora Important Locations Monday Description Creatures Who Live There Intelligent Species Lesser Intelligent Species Predators Prey Flora Important Locations Tuesday Description Creatures Who Live There Intelligent Species Lesser Intelligent Species Predators Prey Flora Important Locations Wednesday Description Creatures Who Live There Intelligent Species Lesser Intelligent Species Predators Prey Flora Important Locations Thursday Description Creatures Who Live There Intelligent Species Lesser Intelligent Species Predators Prey Flora Important Locations Friday Description Friday is an abandoned world. With all the earth quakes and lava covering the planet from the wrath of Saturday's tail, all the creatures fled when the earth quakes started through the World Portals. All that is left is the ruins of what appears to be a massive castle covered in silver statues of animals that look like pure versions of the creatures brought to this world from the Universe Portal on the Head World. In the farthest point away from the World Portal to Friday, there is a single lamp post outside of the "Wood of Ponds". The Wood of Ponds is the exit Universe Portal that leads to everywhere else. It's entrance is marked with an old, Earth 20th century, fire-lit lamp post that never seems to go out. No one knows where it came from, or how the candle hasn't gone out yet. There's speculation that it's older that the Universe itself. The only structure semi-standing is the castle, named Atrium Luminare. It is composed of mostly gold, silver, and other precious metal and jewels. The only solid part of the castle is the Throne Room, which holds four thrones. The creatures who once lived on Friday speculated that the four thrones and the castle was built by the Elemental Dragons, but no one knows truly where it comes from. The dirt and sand surrounding it is still soft and fertile, surprisingly enough. The only "living" being left is a small, golden, and ridiculously fluffy cat who prefers to go by the name Raion. Creatures Who Live There Intelligent Species * Raion the Castle Cat Lesser Intelligent Species * None Predators * None Prey * None Flora * Lord Arcenciel's Flowers Important Locations